ConciliatoryConservationist
- Derse= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - God Tier= }} |caption=d() y()u think we will finish this game? -> |title= Sylph of Life |age = 7.3 Solar sweeps |screenname = conciliatoryConservationist |style = Replaces "o" with "()", replaces v with "^" and adds "->" when finishing sentences -> |zodiac = eye wounded with arrow |specibus = Rakekind |modus = Flowering Modus |relations = Lusus: A deer which has wings on its back similar to mother grub wings. }} Introduction Be the Anti-Social Fantroll Your name is MYRISI ERESIO. You are an EXCEPTIONAL GARDENER. Making that daunting tast easier is you having JADE BLOOD. You are able to withstand the blazing hot Alternian Sun as you tend to your GARDENING DUTIES, which includes watering the fauna, adding fertilizer, and pretty much all the basic gardening chores. All of them. Usually, when you finish your chores early, you tend to read a lot of OBSCURE TRIVIA, they intimidate you with their indeterminate information. Infact, they intimidate you so much, you stay awake all night just to read them. Lousy goddamn stupid trivia. You tend to have''' MULTIPLE INTERESTS'. As to not remind you of your anti-sociality and hostility to other trolls. They just don't understand why you insist on '''PROTECTING WILDLIFE' of Alternia, you they actually benefit this planet along with the plants to keep it in balance, not unlike SOME trolls. It's hard being a conservationist, it's hard and nobody understands. So when these frequent relizations and moping come to you, DRINKING ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGES '''while watching '''DOCUMENTARIES ON EXTINCT ANIMALS is the way to go. Usually you drink them thrice a month, but now you are trying to stop and control yourself from drinking anymore. Addiction is a powerful thing. While you PACIFY wildlife, you are also fuck deep in MEDICINE AND BOTANY, just like your ANCESTOR is. Damn, you look up to her, she is basically your idol. But sadly, you are still NOT A MASTER in it, evident by how you were unable to help your now dead lusus. Oh well, that's the past. While in the past you have zero trolls to talk to, today you have SOME trolls to talk to, that's clearly an ACHIEVEMENT as you are such a sharp-tongued troll. Your trollian handle is conciliatoryConservationist CC and y()u appr()^e using this quirk as t() reflect y()ur "li^ely" nature -> Examine Fetch Modus Not much to say about your fetch modus, when you put an item in it, the item is locked as a virtual plant appears beside it. You have to wait a certain amount of time for the plant to "bloom" and unlock the item. The time span is usually 1 hour to 1 day, depending on the size of the object. Trivia *Her first name(Myrisi) comes from Myristica Fragrans, an evergreen tree which is the main source of nutmeg. However, it may also be a variation of the word "Misery" due to her mood swings sometimes. *Her last name comes from Eresos in Lesbon, this is where Theophrastus, the father of botany, was a native of. *Her lusus died in with an arrow shot to her right eye, which happened at the dam of a river. The way of death is coincidencially looks the same as her symbol. *The place where her lusus died kind of parallels the way the dutch botanist, Maartyn Houttuyn, died in Amsterdam. Maartyn Houttuyn is the one who gave Myristica Fragrans its binomial name, and Amsterdam was originally a dam for the river Amstel. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your Troll go here; This space is for captions. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:MulikaMolika